When nothing is what it seems
by StefMarie06
Summary: Rachel Berry is hiding a big secret from all the New Directions, she isn't normal, she is Rachel Lily Potter twin to Harry Potter, a Slytherin and in love with his brother enemy. She was sent into hiding by her brother before the war now the war is over and is time to return home. But Rachel wasn't the only one hiding something what happens when a certain Warbler has a secret too
1. Chapter 1

When nothing is what it seems.

**I don't own Harry Potter or Glee but I do own the plot. Non canon **

New York was full of excitement many show choirs were relaxing, joking or rehearsing, why you asked? Nationals . During the years these show choirs worked and won their sectionals and regionals to get here.

But there was one show choir that was a total chaos. You may know them yes you are correct the McKinley High glee club, New Directions .

Having won their regionals with originals songs they decided they were going to do originals song for nationals the only problem, they didn't have any, or a dance.

In their room the girls were having fun while Rachel Berry was quiet something that never happened, and what was more surprising she wasn't getting ready for her "date" with Finn Hudson, she was lost in her thoughts that she didn't really care of what was happening in that moment.

In the Boys room everything was chaos Finn Hudson was getting ready for his date with his on and off ex-girlfriend, you catch that didn't you, they weren't really together and she was supposedly dating someone else. Kurt Hummel was helping his step brother with his date with his best friend, giving tip to where to take her. Noah "Puck" Puckerman was Writing a song to sing on nationals, Sam Evans and Artie Abrams were watching in amazement how Puck was writing a song and asked how to write a word, they were also watching how Kurt and Finn where fighting for a shirt color.

The New Directions Show Choir Director William Schuester was auditioning for a Broadway show.

In a penthouse in Upper Manhattan was Jesse St James watching outside the window and waiting patiently for the next day to arrive. Jesse smirked when a thunder interrupted his thoughts.

Rachel was bought out of her thoughts when she heard the thunder, she knew something or someone was coming and she couldn't wait for it.

The rest of the New Directions were sad that a storm was coming so they couldn't explore New York. A certain Finn Hudson was thinking on a plan b for his date with Rachel.

While in Lower Manhattan a group of four, three boys and a girl, appeared with the thunder.

One of the boys was red head with blue eyes, a Weasley without doubt.

The second boy had dark hair with green eyes and famous scar in the form of lighting, Harry Potter, the famous one among wizards.

On the right of the read head stood a girl with wavy brown hair and brown eyes, Hermione Granger, the intelligent one.

Standing beside the dark haired boy was a handsome boy with the signature blonde and grey eyes and a smug smirk, A Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, bad boy in all his glory.

Jesse St James was going as fast as he could to get to Lower Manhattan to greet his guest.

The group of four started to walk in hopes to find their friend soon.

We've been walking for minutes can't we just sit down and wait for St James to arrive –Ron said

No we can't we promised him we were going to walk and meet him in case he wasn't here when we arrived- Hermione said.

Why can't we just apparate in his flat?- Draco asked

What?! You know we can't we still minors- Hermione said

Actually I like Malfoy's idea- Ron said

Can you just shut up!- Harry said out loud – we promised we were going to walk a few minutes if he wasn't here and besides we don't know where his flat is.

Excuse me are you lost?- a read head woman asked

No ma'am were not lost we are just waiting for a friend- Hermione answered

Well do you mind if I keep you company My name is Emma Pillsbury- the woman Emma said

My name is Hermione, this is Harry, Ron and Draco- Hermione answered for the boys before hitting them in the dead- you're drooling…-She said the boys who reacted in the moment

Are you from here? I don't want to get in your lives but your accent is I don't know different.-Emma said

Oh no ma'am we are from London we are just on holydays – Harry said.

Ronn!- someone shouted

Charlie- Ron shout while running to meet his older brother

How are you? You were supposed to arrive tomorrow- Charlie aka Jesse St James asked.

Jesse?- asked a confused Emma

Oh Ms Pillsbury how are you?- Charlie asked

Fine.. why did he call you Charlie jesse?-Emma asked

Because that's my name Hello my name is Charlie and you are? he asked pointing Draco

Draco Malfoy-

A Malfoy what are you doing with a Malfoy-

Is a long story – said Harry

Well we have to get going it was a pleasure Emma- said Hermione

One thing before we go- said Charlie

_Obliviate –_said Charlie to Emma

Come on we have things to do

Meanwhile the New Direction were witnessing the Finchel downfall.

Stop playing games and go change Rachel

I don't want to go out with you Finn I thought I cleared that I don't want to be with you anymore.

I know you want to be with me you're just confused

Ugh! Finn are you and idiot or what? 'T. WANT. TO. BE . . I can't believe I had a crush on you….

Does this means that you don't want to go on a date with me or what?

I don't want to go on a date with you and I don't want to get together with you..

What!? Is this because of St James because he's never going to love you like I do he is just using you.

Can you just be more stupid? FUCK YOU FINN HUDSON

With that Rachel did a perfect storm out leaving the rest of the New Directions dumbfounded.

When did berry grow a back bone?

That was so hot

Please Manhands just want to get the attention to herself

Lord Tubbington stole my diary again

With that everyone shook their heads and returned to their room.

Berry are you there?

What do you want Santana?

That was so hot wanna make out with me and britts?

What ..! no but thank you.

So why did you…- Santana was interrupted by a knock on the door

Rachel got up fast and opened the door and found someone she hadn't seen in a year.


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Harry Potter nor Glee.. this is story starts in season 2 episode New York and after Deathly Hallows. I'm going to explain later the prior events to this story. Hope you like it.**_

_**Thank you to all the people that like my story. I warn you this is my first story ever. **_

_**Enjoy :)**_

"Draco" Rachel answered after a few minutes

"Rachel" Draco answered amused "Are you going to let me in?"

"Wha.. yes , of course come in" she said while stepping aside so he could walk in

"Ohh Hello handsome my name is…" Santana said when Rachel interrupted her

"Santana can you leave us alone please" Rachel pleaded

"Ugh. Fine I'm going. But I'm going to need details"

"Santana"

"Bye Handsome"

"it was a pleasure" said Draco with a smirk.

" No glove no love Rachel"

"SANTANA!" Rachel squeaked.

"Now that we are alone"

Draco grabbed her by the waist and turned her so she was facing him, he looked into her eyes and captured her lips with his own. The kiss was slow and sweet at first, but it quickly turned into a kiss full of passion. Rachel was grabbing his abs while he was hugging her and touching everything he could. They were in their own world when a cough interrupted the kiss. They let go of each other and turned their heads to see and astonished Kurt Hummel, Quinn Fabray and a smirking Santana Lopez standing in the doorframe.

"wh..I..Rachel!"

"Yes Kurt" she asked innocently While smirking at the look of Quinn face.

"Hello I'm Draco I'm a..."

"Don't tell me you are a friend because that no way of greeting a friend" Santana said

"Would it be better if I say I'm a very good friend" He said while grasping Rachel to his body

"No That's not going to make it better" Exclaimed Quinn having finally realized that what she was seeing was true" You" she said pointing to Rachel" Are you cheating on St James?"

"No I'm not"

"That's not what this looks like"

"I'M NOT CHEATING ON ANYONE" with that she got the attention of the three people that had interrupted the kiss "I'm not cheating because Jesse and I are just friends" she said calmly " and even if I was is none of your fucking business" she turned to Draco "We need to talk" she turned to the rest " I'm going to go out and don't think about following me"

When Rachel and Draco left Quinn, Santana and Kurt ran out of the room looking for the rest of the New Directions and spread the biggest gossip they have ever known.

Santana has ran out looking for Brittany . She found her near the pond in the gardens of the Hotel

"Brittanny"

"Sanny"

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw"

Quinn ran to the boys room. Puck answered the door and saw her smug expression.

"Rachel .. I .. She…"

"God dammit Quinn" said an exasperated Puck

"Quinn what happened?" asked Finn with worry written all over his face. Quinn turned around and saw all the New Directions guys with a similar expression.

"You wouldn't believe what I just saw" she said after a moment

On the other side of the hotel a very excited Kurt was running toward Mercedes and Tina.

"Guys. Guys. Guys" he said getting both Tina and Mercedes attention " you wouldn't believe what I just saw"

"Come on Kurt… please tell me you saw hot looking guys"

"Kurt I'm dying here tell us"

"Rachel was making out with a hot guy in her room" he blurted out

In that exactly moment everything stopped and the only thing you could hear was "WHAT?!" While in a penthouse in Upper Manhattan Rachel was being hugged by her twin brother

" Harry don't hog Rachel" Hermione huffed " Rach I missed my best friend" She said and hugged Rachel

"Wait where's Ron?"

"Weasly is in the kitchen" said Draco rolling his eyes

" He is always eating isn't he?" she went into the kitchen with a mischievous grin in her face she changed into molly Weasly and said" Ronald Weasly stop eating and clean all this mess" Ron jumped in his sit obviously scared of his mother

"Yes. Ma'am I mean Mum"

At this Draco burst of laughing followed by Charlie, Hermione, Harry and finally Rachel who changed to her original appearance. Ron was frozen in his sit When he saw who was in front of him

"Rachel" He said and went to hugging her

"Oh Ronnie I missed you"

"Be careful or we are going to think you're going soft Slytherin" he said with a chuckle

" You mock me sir" she said giggling

" Enough of this" said Harry followed by Hermione " Care to explain why are do you have Brown hair and brown eyes"

"I was posing as a gay couple child and I had to look like them." She turned to harry and said "Do you remember Hiram and Leroy Berry? "

"Who?"

"The Berry siblings mum's cousins, Dumbledore contacted them and they accepted me in their house. They said this was going to be their opportunity to show how good actors they were."

She said and changed her appearance and immediately her brown changed to a beautiful hazel ones, her brown hair changed into a dark red tone.

" Who's hungry asked Ron"

" I know a great restaurant near here" said Charlie

They were making plans on going out to eat when a phone ringing interrupted them

" sorry that's mine"

"Hello" she asked with her fake American accent

"Rachel! Where are you?" asked and angry Mr Shue

"I'm with some friends Mr Shue"

"I want you back in the hotel now"

" I'm sorry Mr shue but I'm going to go to a restaurant with some friends and you can't stop me"

" I can and I will Rachel. If you aren't back and thirty minutes you are not competing tomorrow"

" Fine, then I would recommend you to decided who is going to replace me Mr "

"Ugh I can't believe him"

They were waiting for a explication when she glared at them and said " so who wants to eat?"

In the hotel where the New Directions were staying and astonished Mr Shue was calling his glee club to an emergency meeting

When the New Directioners arrived there was a lot of whispering, and talking at the same time asking questions about the meeting and why Rachel wasn't there.

"Guys calm down." The room stayed silent and he continue "Rachel is not competing tomorrow"

With that questions were asked and insults were said. The only thing Mr Shue could thing was "This is going to be a long night"


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for reading my story and the reviews.  
**

"Guys" Mr shue shout after what it seemed hours "Can you just hear me" he said calmly " we have to get ready for tomorrow and the only way is to start and work harder now that our best singer won't compete we ha.." he was interrupted by Santana

"Why isn't berry competing tomorrow?"

"She wasn't supposed to leave the hotel and she was disrespectful"

"Really, that's the excuse" said an annoyed Kurt Hummel "Where have you been the past two hours, or tell me did you or didn't you give permission to Finn to leave the hotel whenever he wanted?"

" What is this true Mr shue? You didn't let me go to Manny's music to look for new strings for my guitar but Finn could leave if he wanted" Said an angry Puck

" That's so unfair I asked you if I could go to The Greenmarket at Union Square but you said I couldn't because you didn't know where it was" said and angry Quinn

" Me and britts wanted to go to central park but you said no without and explanation"

"We wanted to go to Macy's" Said at the same time Tina and Mercedes

"Artie and I wanted to go to Nintendo shop to look for new games" said quietly Sam

" Tell us did Boy hips told you she wasn't competing or you said she wasn't competing?" asked Lauren Zizes who had been MIA all they long because she went out to buy food.

" I told her she wasn't competing but that's not the point.."

"That's not the point, you just mess up with nationals because she went out with some guy"

"Not just any guy lady Hummel a hot guy"

"Yes thank you Satan, with some hot guy that apparently knows her and her family, ugh I can't believe what I'm going to say but Rachel was our best shot at Nationals"

" Yeah" was chorused

" You know what I'm going to my room" said Puck

"Me too" said the rest

The New Directions left an astonished Mr Shue and an angry Finn

"How could you let them leave like that, they have to listen to you Mr s.."

"Finn go to your room, I have to think a way to fix this mess"

Walking on the street a group of friends were discussing where they were going

"I say Sardi's" proposed Rachel

" No I want to go to Roberta's" said Ron

" I want to go to Zabb Elee" Said Harry

" Can't we just go there " said Draco while pointing a KFC

" Works for me said" Said Ron

" well lets go inside"

"Welcome to KFC What can would you like to order"

"I want a picnic Variety bucket" said non other than Ron

"Ok a variety bucket, anything else?"

" yes I would like a twister combo" said Harry

"I would like the chicken strip combo " Said Hermione

" I want the crunch Combo" said Charlie

" we want the variety big box" Said Draco

" That would be $34,15" said an amazed cashier

After they ate they went to central park for a walk, when they found a good spot they asked for Rachel what she had been up to the last year

She told them the story of how she arrived at the end of sophomore year, how she was bullied and how she got the choir director fired. She told them about her character, how she was playing a Broadway wannabe, and how amazing singer she was, something she couldn't believe the first time she sang a song. How new directions won sectionals, and how Charlie enter the New Directions lives.

"I was Jesse St James lead vocalist of Vocal Adrenaline, I was working with Shelby Corcoran.."

"Shelby Corcoran, The Shelby Corcoran. As in the most famous singer in the Wizarding world"

"Yes that's the one"

"We make the New Directions believe she was my Bio mum, I had to change my hair and eyes color to look like her, Uncle Hiram and Uncle Leroy, rented a house for me to live, they came every weekend to visit and they bought Aunt Mary and Aunt Claire, they used to tell me things about mum and dad."

"We had to pretend to be together" said Charlie which angered Draco

"What you cheated on me" exclaim an amused Draco, to which Rachel rolled her eyes

"I would never cheat on you my Slyterin Prince" said Rachel in a sweet voice

" well anyways we pretended to date, then we broke up, then hell went loose, then my team lost regionals, then came summer and I went to france to visit Fleur and spend a little time with bill, then came back and pretended to be in love with Finn Hudson, we broke up then was more drama , then came prom , and now we are here."

"Wow"

"I know right, but right now I'm mad and angry at Mr Shue who does he think he is, I am the star of the New Directions, they can't win without me, he is going to pay and you are going to help me" she said with a gleam in her eyes

"I don't like the sound of that" said Harry

"Neither do I" said Ron

"Oh, I have the perfect plan" said Hermione and Charlie together

" high five" said at the same time

"Draco call Pansy, Blaise"

" On it babe"

"Ron call, Ginny, fred and George" (_**Fred didn't died in DH)**_

"Hermione call, Luna, Neville, Pavarti"

"Harry call, Seamus, Dean and Cho while you are at it"

"I'm going to call Hannah"

"Charlie, I have a job for you, I want you to…." She said and whispered into his ear.

"New Directions won't know what hit them"

**So what do you think Rachel is planning... I'm going to introduced Blaine in the next chapter, he is going to be at nationals and up for a big surprise...**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi I'm back Blaine is going to appear for the first time in this chapter...**_

_**Hope you like it **_

" That's amazing Molly….. yeah I'll see you soon, tell Arthur I say hi… Bye"

"Ronald Weasly couldn't you just make a simple call to your brothers…. !"

"Umm … yeah sorry ?"

"You better be…"

"I'm tired can we go to bed?" asked Ron

"yes of course" Said Rachel turning to speak to Charlie" Where are we going to sleep…?"

"The main room is down the hall, the one to the left is for Ron and Harry, the one to the right is for Hermione and the one upstairs for Draco.. and you I think?.. I didn't think you were going to sleep here tonight… sorry"

"That's ok but I'm going to need something to sleep in…"

"Maybe we can go back to your hotel and pick your things"

"That's a great idea…. Charlie you're with me"

"How we are going to get there , taxi or…."

Charlie didn't have time to finish the sentence when Rachel had apparate them At the hotel

"Ok you should've warned me.."

"Is funnier this way"

"So which room is yours?"

"It's the 305, I'm with Santana"

"301,303,305 HERE IT IS"

"Lower your voice…"

What they saw when they opened the door wasn't something they were expecting… Inside was the female part of the New Directions plus Kurt asleep on the bed and floor waiting for Rachel to return

"We have to be quiet…"

"Which one is yours.. The green one with silver…" she said blushing

"Slytherin colours… should've guessed" Charlie said chuckling

"Hey don't tell me you don't have anything in Gryffindor Colours..?"

"Ugh fine can we leave now I'm kind of scared of what would happen if all the girls and Kurt wake up right now"

"Ok but first do you have a marker? I want to see how Kurt would look with a moustache"

"You and your pranks … but yeah I have one…. "

Rachel made Kurt a moustache and a beard, she gave Mercedes a Frown, And the rest of the girls had freckles..

"I knew there was something why I loved you"

"Thank you kind sir"

They were at the door when someone started to stir

"RUN" screamed Charlie

When they apparate back to the penthouse they were having a laughing fit…

"Ok now go to bed Rachel we have a lot to do tomorrow"

Rachel was walking upstairs when Harry called her back

"Rachel you're going to sleep with Hermione"

"Hello big bro…"

"Rachel"

"No"

"Yes"

"No… I'm no longer a little girl I can make my own decisions.."

"You're not sleeping in the same room as Draco"

"Yes I am, besides is not the first time I sleep in the same room as him…" she slapped a hand in her mouth and run to the room she was sharing with Draco while Harry was distracted. She slammed the door closed what made Draco jump a little..

"What happened?"

"I may have slip that you and I have slept together before…"

"What's wrong with that"

"To Harry"

"Oh shit.. He is going to kill me…. You're his lil sis"

"That's weird…"

"What's weird..?"

"Harry hasn't come up yet"

"You know what get change and get some sleep, lets worry about Harry tomorrow"

Meanwhile downstairs

"Harry" said Hermione for the fifth time "Harry are you alright?"

"No I'm not"

"What happened?"

"My sister… she… Rachel… Draco… sleep…. Before.."

"Ok breathe in and out…. Much better… What were you saying about Rachel and Draco"

"They have sleep together before" he said softly

"But that's not a secret.. everyone knows about their secret rendezvous…" she said looking at Harry face and realizing something "Ohh… you didn't knew… Sorry"

"Ugh… We better got to sleep tomorrow is going to be a long day"

"Yeah… Goodnight Harry"

"Night Hermione"

All New York slept peacefully that night not knowing that hell was going to break loose the next morning.

In a hotel room a group of teens were awoken by a spine-chilling scream…

"What!" said Mercedes while jumping

Santana got a shoe, Brittany took the lamp from the table and run towards the bathroom…She started to laugh when she got to the bathroom which got the attention of the ND girls when they got to the bathroom they didn't only laugh but they also screamed for what they saw in their faces…

"PUCKERMAN" They screamed and went to look for Puck

The boys were woken up by someone screaming Puck's name

"What did you do?" said Artie questionly

"Nothing I did nothing I swear" Said puck

"Open this door right now" said Santana

The boys went into a fit of laughter when they saw the rest of the ND

"What happened to you" said Finn

"Asked Puck.."

"what? I didn't do it I swear…I don't even have the key to your rooms"

"OMG RACHEL" said an angry Santana "She is the only one besides me to have a key of that room" she said as she realized that if Rachel was there and prank them her thing would be gone from their room

"Rachel?" said the other disbelieving and run towards Santana room

"Her things are gone and the key was in the bedside table…"

"I knew we shouldn't have trust her.."

"If you excuse me I have a phone call to make" said puck

On a penthouse In upper Manhattan a phone started to ring.

"Potter" was heard from the other side of the line

"Lupin"

"Good job"

"Thanks"

"They now you're gone now… but I have to be with them till the end of Nationals.."

"I know"

"So what's the plan"

"We are leaving right after nationals… we have some business we have to attend to…"

"Ok I'll meet you at Central Park… oh and I just sent you the music arrangement you asked for…"

"Thank you.. see you later"

"Yeah whatever"

"Who was that?"

"That was Remus Lupin Cousin… he said the music arrangement is finished we only have to wai…" Rachel was interrupted by shrieking coming from the kitchen

"Come on let's go" said Draco while grabbing her hand and taking her downstairs

"by Merlin's beard.."

"Rachel!" said Feorge while attacking Rachel with hugs

"Here we go again" Said Charlie

"I missed you both a lot"

"Aren't you going to greet your future sister in law" said Ginny

"You are already my sister… I missed you so much" she said and hug Ginny "You have a lot to tell me " she whispered in Ginny's ear making her blush

"Pansy and Blaise… Is sucking your faces more important than your friend?" Rachel said faking being hurt

"Of course not Rach.. we missed you a lot"

"I missed you both a lot to…"

That's how Rachel spent fifteen minutes of her life hugging and greeting old friends

"So why did you called us here?" Asked Feorge

And that how she told her story from the beginning of how she had to go hiding to the last day events

"And now I want to show them that not everything is what it seems"

"Count us in…"

Meanwhile at the train station a boy with gelled hair was taking a taxi to the hotel where the ND were staying. He had a feeling that something that was going to change everything was going to happened.

What he didn't knew was that Friendships and Relationships were going to be broken just to be forgotten..

**_If everything go as planned next chapter going to be rehearsals, surprises and Nationals._**


	5. Chapter 5

**This episode was kind of difficult to write, I had almost all the chapter but after watching The Quarterback I kind of had an emotional breakdown but here is the next chapter, hope you like it!**

A taxi stopped in front of the Comfort inn, a boy of 17 steps out and paid the taxi driver. He went into the lobby and was about to ask for someone when his name was shouted across the hall

"Blaine" a feminine voice squeaks

"Kurt" said Blaine

"What are you doing here?"

"I came to support you.. Where are the others?"

"Out"

"I would've thought Rachel was going to have you rehearsing till before the competition"

"Yes she would've if she was here with us"

"What do you mean with that"

"It means that Mr Shue told her she wasn't going to compete, she sneaked in her room last night and took her things, and now we don't have a song or a female lead"

"Oh god I'm sorry"

"Don't worry about it…. I was going to go out do you want to come with me"

"Yes I would love to but I have to leave my bags first"

"Oh" said Kurt noticing for the first time Blaine's bags "Come with me"

Nobody knew what the rest of the new directions were doing, Santana was with Brittany at central park. While a mysterious boy was walking towards one of the most expensive neighborhood

"Let me in weasly"

"Right away"

He got to the pent house and was immediately welcome.

"We have to be fast, they expecting me in one hour"

"First we have to do the vocal arrangement for the song" Said non other than Rachel

"My job is done here so I guess I'm going to go food shopping" said Charlie

"Ok see you later"

The first 10 minutes were chaotic everyone was doing something different or they simply couldn't hit the right note, the next 10 minutes were better 30 minutes had passed and the vocal arrangement was perfect, which only met that choreography had to be made..

The pair were:

Harry and Ginny.. Harry kept stepping in her toes, she kept hitting him with the hand, and they kept kissing and apologizing

Hermione and Ron… Ron kept complaining and Hermione just kept reprimanding him

Pansy and Blaise.. they well they were just having fun of the others

Fred and Cho…. Cho was mad he was with Fred and Fred didn't actually care of what he was doing

George and Hannah … they were actually following orders

Pavarti and Seamus didn't have a clue of what was happening and they just stare

Neville and Luna…. Luna was talking about something called nargle and Neville just listened

On the other hand Rachel and Draco were out of this world.. they kept dancing not noticing that no one was actually doing the routine ….

After another 30 minutes they had a dance routine they only needed their costumes which only meant something

"SHOPPING" someone said

"Well I'm outta here but you know what would be so cool"

"Don't tell me bikinis beca…"

"No, but that's actually a good ideas" to which Rachel groaned "What I was thinking about is that you could use your houses robes.. you know you start with your hood up and then you put it down leaving Rach with hers up and in her part she put it down and she is in all her glory with brown hair and brown eyes and at the end she change her look without anyone seen when she changed her looks"

"Now that a good idea""

"Well see you later… ah and something more good luck you're all going to need it"

"What does that means Lupin" said Harry

"What I mean is that you are … decent"

"Bye" said everyone

The girls went on their own while the boys stayed at the house.. after an hour of shopping they met with non-other than Kurt Hummel himself and Blaine Anderson..

Blaine was paying attention to whatever Kurt was saying about the new Marc Jacobs collection when he saw them.. He knew Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasly after all they were the only family he had after his father Sirius died, but suddenly a realization hit him. They weren't alone oh no they were with the Slytherin Princess aka Rachel Potter. He only hopped that they hadn't seen him.. But oh boy! He was so wrong.. at that exact moment Kurt Screamed scaring the Hogwarts group getting their attention… Hazel eyes met Grey and panic and surprised were shown

"Where did you bought that jacket?" asked Kurt to Ginny

" I don't know it was a gift" she said trying to sound interested

"I bought it for her while I was in France visiting some family…I like your jeans by the way…but we are running out of time" Rachel turned to the other "We have to leave now… Charlie must be expecting us…" She turned to Kurt and Blaine "It was a pleasure but we have to go now Bye"

"That voice was so familiar…." Said Kurt trying to remembered where he had heard that voice before.. While Blaine was just shocked a phone ringing interrupted their thoughts

"Kurt come back to the hotel we have to get dressed"

"In on my way" and the line went dead

"Come on we gotta go"

Said Kurt tugging Blaine. When they got to the hotel Mr Shue was waiting in the lobby.

"We have an emergency meeting.. come on let's go"

They went into a room where all the ND were waiting.

"I have news about today's competition.. Apparently there's a new glee club joining"

"What… How is that possible Mr Shue" Said Finn

"I don't really know but they called us in today to announce the new team."

"What is their name"

"The Golden Goblets"

"Gay" said Santana

"Lame" said Quinn alongside Tina, Artie and Mercedes

The rest of the ND didn't care on in Puck's and Blaine's case they just snorted

"Let's get ready guys"

When the time came both ND and GG went to the theatre where Nationals was being held..

The air was filled with a strange feeling that something was going to happen.. Someone was going to win someone was going to lose and someone would leave forever.

The ND were getting comfortable in their chairs when a group of teen wearing black robes, with green and silver, blue and bronze, yellow and black and red and gold came in.

"OH MY GOD they're a mob" Whispered yelled Kurt

"I bet they're Goths" said Tina

"They must be really ugly if they needed robes to cover their faces"

_Impossible.. Those are Hogwarts robes they can't own them or even know about them unless…No it can't be they can't be.. why in the world a group of Slyterins, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws would be competing at an American show choir Nationals..._Thought Blaine

_They took my advice_ thought a joyful Puck

Nationals started with Singaz Wit Attitude were up first. Then Were VA which you had to admit were really good with Sunshine as lead.

Their turn was coming and every show choir was waiting for the GG performance. And the GG were waiting for their performance and a special guest that was coming to support them in the break between performances Shelby Corcoran, yes, Shelby Corcoran appeared and shared a smile with the GG, while sitting right next to Charlie. The GG were ready to shock the lives of the ND and a certain warblers.

**The next chapter is going to be The GG and ND performances and a few surprises are going to be shown..**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter hope you like it..There's a link in my profile for the girls outfits...Don't own Glee or Harry Potter but I do own the plot and the mistakes made..This is my first time writing a performance and I really hope is good..!**

Blaine noticed when Shelby Corcoran walked in and shared a smile with The GG confirming his suspicions. The GG were wizards the only question left was, what were they doing here at Nationals?, shouldn't they be at Hogwarts looking studying and looking for a way to win against The Dark Lord or so he thought.

He hadn't had any type of communication with anyone for a year and he didn't knew that the war was over and they had won, he didn't knew that people that he thought were bad were actually in their side. The moment of truth had come and the GG were getting ready at the stage.

At the front was going to be Hermione and Ron alongside Ginny and Harry, behind them were going to be Feorge and their respective pairs with Pavarti and Seamus and behind them were Neville and Luna , Pansy and Blaise and Draco and Rachel. They got in positions and adjusted their hoods, they didn't have to fall while dancing because each couple was going to take off their hoods in the moment they started their parts of the song.

"Ladies and Gentlemen The Golden Goblets"

The music started to play and the first two turned to face the crowd they took off their hoods and started to sing and sway a little on the stage. Kurt remembered Hermione from earlier and was surprised, Blaine was speechless and couldn't believe that they were dancing.

(Hermione and Ron)

May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight

May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds

We are only young if we seize the night

Tonight we own the night

Tonight we own the night

(Everyone) The rest turned to face the crowd , the guys twirled the girls

La la la la la

La la la la la

(Harry and Ginny) they off their hoods and Blaine had to contain a gasp, everyone started to sway.

When my time is over, lying in my grave

Written on my tombstone, I want it to say,

"This man was a legend, a legend of his time. (Ginny pointed towards Harry and shake a little)

When he was at a party, the party never died."

Hey, everybody's got a dream so what do you say

Are we making history?

(Feorge and Their couples) The whole team was twirling, swaying and dancing in couples, the couples in the background were now at the front

May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight

May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds

We are only young if we seize the night

Tonight we own the night

Tonight we own the night

(at this point pairs were exchange, some were lift, others were doing complex dance moves and the others were doing a Simple chasse)

La la la la la

La la la la la

(Pavarti and seamus and Luna and Neville)

For tonight I'm famous, for tonight I'm king

And I will be remembered for centuries. They'll say,

"This man was a hero, a hero of the night. (They pointed to Harry once again)

When he was at a party, the party never died."

(Pansy and Blaise)

Hey, I'm a little drunk but I got something to say

(Hold your jars!) They put their hands up.

(Draco) he took off his hood leaving only Rachel wearing hers

May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight

May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds

We are only young if we seize the night

Tonight we own the night

(Rachel) she took off her hood and that made the ND gasp due to the fact that she was looking like Rachel Berry and Not Rachel Potter. Blaine mind was racing What was Rachel doing with The GG?

And let us wake up inside of stranger's bed

Let us drink until there is nothing left

And this night, my friends, we will not forget

Tonight we own the night

Tonight we own the night

(Everyone) The stage was dark for a moment before little fireworks ( Feorge idea) were illuminating the stage and Rachel was Back to her original looks, they were holding each other's hands and walking to the front of the stage.

May our hearts be full like our drinks tonight

May we sing and dance 'til we lose our minds

We are only young if we seize the night

Tonight we own the night

Tonight we own the night

They ended the song with a bow, leaving the ND confused about what had happened Rachel Berry was with them and the next a girl that looked like her but with different hair and eyes color was replacing her, They took off their robes and throw them aside leaving the girls except Rachel wearing High Waisted pale pink shorts with a floral crop top with a jean jacket with light purple ankle boots, Rachel was wearing High Waisted Black Short, with a tube bra in Lamé Purple with an orange and black polka dots button up, with a pair of floral and zebra printed platform booties.

The boys were all dressed in black skinny jeans with button up shirts in white with a tie and suspenders, in Lamé Purple for Draco, and pale pink for the rest, with black converse.

The boys went back leaving the girls in the front, half of them were, with a hand at their waist and the other one in front of them, like they were watching their nails, and the rest were all leaning on each other shoulders with Rachel in the middle with her hands up.

The music started to play and now it was Rachel's turn to sing. She took a lock of her hair and twirl it in her fingers

Ugh!

Mm, yeah

La la la la la, ha ha

Ugh! (They spread in the stage and took a boy with them leaving Draco alone and Rachel Turned her head to sing to Draco.)

Hey, boy you never had much game

Thought I needed to upgrade

So I went and walked away way way

Ugh!

Now, I see you've been hanging out

With that other girl in town

Looking like a pair of clowns clowns clowns

Ugh! ( Ginny had come to Draco and was openly flirting with him, he was holding her by the waist)

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant (Rachel was watching the ND boys before returning her attention to Draco and sent him a kiss, Harry came to the front and took Rachel hand and twirl her)

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

(They were twirling and changing pairs with Rachel sending longing glances to Draco)

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want u back, I want you back (Rachel went to Draco and pull him closer by the tie)

Wa-want you, want you back

Ugh!

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want u back, I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Ugh! (Rachel dragged Draco to the front of the stage)

Please, this ain't even jealousy

She ain't got a thing on me

Tryin' to rock them ug-a-ly jeans jeans jeans

Ugh! ( She was dancing around him, while the other girls were spinning with their pairs.)

You clearly didn't think this through

If what I've been told is true

You'll be crawling back like boo hoo hoo (She did a fake crying)

Ugh!

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first? (Draco put his hand in Rachel butt and she glared playfully to him)

You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

And everywhere we went, come on!

And now you're taking her to every restaurant

You got me, got me like this: Ugh!

( Luna and Pansy were doing cartwheels) (Hermione, Ginny and Pansy were doing some ballroom dancing with Harry, Ron and Blaise) (Hannah, Cho and Pavarti were doing some basic break dance, Seamus was pointing at them with Feorge watching and clapping them) (Rachel had her legs wrapped in Draco waist and was with her hand in the air)

Boy you can say anything you wanna

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back, I want u back

Wa-want you, want you back

Ugh!

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin'

I want you back, I want u back

Wa-want you, want you back

Ugh!

Ohhh, I thought you'd still be mine

When I kissed you goodbye uh oh, uh oh (The girls pretended to kiss the boys)

Ohhh, and you might be with her

But I still had you first uh oh, uh oh (Rachel was shaking her hips provocatively to Draco and the girls dragged her to the back were they made a cheerleading routine, throwing Rachel in the air to land perfectly on her feet)

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

Yo! (The girls were all behind the boys, their hands traveling from their abs to their tights, The boys spun them and hug them before twirling them to change couples)

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

And now you're doing them with her (Rachel was in the back dancing with Harry)

Remember all the things that you and I did first?

You got me, got me like this: Oh!

(She went back to the front, glancing directly to the ND, and then smiling at Charlie and Shelby)

Boy you can say anything you want

I don't give a shh, no one else can have ya

I want you back, I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back (She sent a flirty look to Puck, a Wink to Blaine and a kiss to Finn)

Ugh!

I broke it off thinking you'd be cryin'

Now I feel like shh looking at you flyin' (She turned around and shake her booty, The girls were lift and now they were in the guys shoulders)

I want you back, I want you back

Wa-want u, want u back (Ugh! ) (The boys left the stage after putting the girls in the floor)

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back (The girls were doing a pyramid with Rachel on top)

Wa-want you, want you back

Ohhh, I want you back

I want you back

Wa-want you, want you back

Does this sound like a helicopter brrrrrrrrp… (They ended with their arms wrapped around each other)

The last song was going to be more prepared the lights went out and black cloaked figures with mask appeared… The only thing Blaine could think was What are Death Eaters doing here?..

**Ohh! Cliffy... But don't worry is nothing bad... Should The ministry of magic make an ****appearance? Next is ND performance... The songs were**

**We own the Night -The Wanted**

**Want U Back (US version)-Cher Lloyd**

**Till the next time :)**


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hope you like this chapter.. i already had this chapter written but today inspiration came to me so i had to rewrite it...I don't own Glee or Harry Potter.. Enjoy...:)**_

When the Death eaters appeared shock was written in the Hogwarts Group. What were Death eaters doing here? The only thing Death eaters meant was problems, no not just problems, big problems. They had to run while they could, they knew that muggles should never know about the wizarding world, that meant that the Death eaters wouldn't do anything to expose them.

The initial bars of Holding out for a hero started to play and in that moment the only thing the girls could do was sing.

**[Ginny]** The girls didn't knew what to do, this wasn't planned, they just huddled up together afraid that if they left each other sides something was going to happen to them

Where have all the good men gone

And where are all the gods?

Where's the street-wise Hercules

To fight the rising odds?

**[Hermione] **They were glancing at each other while standing in a circle

Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?

Late at night I toss and turn

**[H,G&R] **(Harry and the boys came down running towards the stage)

and dream of what I need

I need a hero (The boys were with the girls)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight *

I need a hero (**Rachel**: hero)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (**The rest of the girls:** 'til the morning light)

He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life, larger than

**Everyone: **(All the present wizards could feel the magic that was getting closer and closer)

Duh, duh, duh, duh

Duh, duh, duh, duh **(G&H: Oh whoa!)**

Duh, duh, duh, duh **(Ginny: Oh!) (Hermione Yeah!)**

**Everyone:**

Ah, ah!

**Rachel: **

Somewhere after midnight

In my wildest fantasy

Somewhere just beyond my reach

There's someone reaching back for me

**Pansy with the girls harmonizing**: (The death eaters tried to get a hold onto the girls but the boys were now standing protectively in front of them)

Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat

**Cho and Hannah with the girls harmonizing:**

It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet

**Hermione(Ginnyy): **

Ooh! (I need a)

**Everyone: **(The lights went off and the death eaters were no longer standing in the stage)

Hero (They started to do their choreography knowing that something was coming)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero (Girls: hero)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Girls: 'til the morning light)

He's gotta be sure and it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

**Luna and Pavarti**:

Up where the mountains meet the heavens above

Out where the lightning splits the sea

I could swear there is someone somewhere watching me

**Rachel:**

Through the wind and the chill and the rain

And the storm and the flood

I can feel his approach like a fire in my blood

**Everyone:**

Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my blood

Like a fire in my blood, like a fire in my...

Blood, blood!

**Rachel and Ginny: **

Oh!

I need a hero (Girls: hero)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero (Girls: hero)

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light (Hermione: Till the morning)

He's gotta be sure, it's gotta be soon

And he's gotta be larger than life

I need a hero (Pansy hero)

**Everyone: **

I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night

He's gotta be strong, and he's gotta be fast

And he's gotta be fresh from the fight

I need a hero (They bow one last time and left hurriedly the stage)

It felt like the world had stopped when they left the stage , seconds passed, minutes passed, performances passed, when someone finally spoke

"What was that?" asked Ron

"I don't know… but we have to leave now…" started to say Hermione

"No.. we can't leave now we have to wait for Noah.. " said a crying Rachel "They haven't perform yet.. we can't just leave him here we are.. oh my god"

"She's right we can't leave him here I promised Remus that we would treat him like family. Remus was the only family he had left" Said Harry

"And family don't abandon each other" Said Draco while soothing Rachel

They took their sits and waited to the ND to perform..

The ND performance left the crowd speechless, They did two original song, Pretending sung by Quinn and Finn, the song was perfect but was ruined by the kiss at the end, They ended with Light up the World, which was really good, but the kiss had cost them nationals and everyone knew it.

It was time to decide the winner, the judges left and the wizards could feel danger getting closer and closer. All the boys from the group had disappeared except for Harry, Shelby started to walk towards them

"You have to leave now. The ministry of magic has been inform of what just happened here, Charlie is sending your thing to the burrow right now and all the boys are with him collecting their and your brooms. The ministry of magic is going to get here in 10 minutes you have to be gone by then" Shelby said before hugging Rachel "Good luck Rachel, You know where to find me when you are all safe. I love you like my own daughter, please be careful" she said and left

Harry was walking towards the exit when Rachel stopped him

"Where are you going Harry?"

"We have to distract them Rachy.. Your life is still and danger, I can't let anything happen to you" He said while stroking her cheek "Charlie is coming back to give you your wand wait for him inside" he looked into her eyes before continuing "The girls already left alongside Noah.. Wait three minutes after I leave and go outside.. I love you lil sis" He said before kissing her cheek and leaving her alone

Little they knew that Kurt was watching them interact, he knew something else was happening with the GG but he didn't knew what.

Blaine had felt something coming, he sent his thing to the burrow alongside a note for Mrs Weasly. He knew that if something happened he wouldn't have other choice than leave.

Three minutes had passed and Rachel went outside not knowing she was being follow. Three shadows appeared in front of her and panic arose she started to run to get away, and Kurt that was following her started to walk faster so he could be able to follow her…

What Kurt saw next surprised him.. In the sky was Charlie on a broom, Charlie was looking for Rachel, the moment he found her she made a noise to get her attention.

He threw her hand in her direction, She jump to grab it, when he saw that she had caught her wand he left, making the death eaters that were following her going for him.

Four more death eaters appeared and if Draco didn't arrived soon she was going to use her magic, revealing to the world she was a witch.

Kurt was frozen in place, he couldn't believe what he was seeing, that was magic, but magic didn't existed right? He came back into reality when he felt a breeze above his head looking up he saw the same guy that was kissing Rachel in her hotel room.

Draco arrived right on time to help Rachel, he couldn't get low enough for her to get easily on his broom, he knew that what he was going to do was risked, he flew high for the death eaters not to reach him but low enough for Rachel to grab his hand.

Rachel saw Draco approaching her, she saw him extending his hand, and she grab it, he started to fly higher and higher, and Rachel swing a little before getting the strength to sit on the broom behind Draco.

They were far away from the hotel when a realization came to her, Harry had showed her something earlier, something that was in Severus mind.. Blaine Anderson, she knew those eyes everywhere but she hadn't made the connection. She had him in front of him but she couldn't recognize him, His hair was different but that wasn't an excuse to not recognized him.

That moment she realized that the death eaters had come for her, and most probable for him too.

Severus, he had always been and uncle for her, had warned Harry with his memories that she was in danger, he told harry that many covers were blown and death eaters were going for them, there were only two people hiding in America and more precisely Ohio.

Blaine Devon Black, only child of Sirius Black, was in danger and she couldn't leave him behind, it didn't matter if he never liked her, Sirius was hers and Harry's godfather, making him part of her family and she could let him get hurt knowing that Sirius had died saving her and her brother life.

_**What is Rachel going to do? Kurt is going to learn some secrets that may change his life and Finn well he is going to be Finn. Did you like who was really Blaine? and what about "Noah"...The next chapter there's going to be a flashback and we are going to learn Noah Puckerman real name..**_

_**Till the next time :)**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone, i'm back sorry for the wait there is going to be a flashback in here and i'm going to explain why Rachel went into hiding.**

"I have to go back"

"I know"

"Aren't you going to stop me"

"I would try but you and I know that when you decide something no one, not even your brother can stop you" he whispered "Accio Rachel's Broom" he yelled and a broom came flying towards them

"You knew?" she asked shocked

"Of course I knew, the girls told us what happened at the mall, and they recognized him, he is your family and you have to protect him" he said "I'm going to wait for you five minutes and if you don't come back in five minutes I'm coming back for you"

He said while Rachel was getting into her Broom, he looked into her eyes and barely kissed her lips before vanishing

Rachel had her mind set, she was going to return to the theater Nationals was taking place. She had one mission and that was getting Blaine out of the danger.

At the theater Kurt was looking for Blaine when five people wearing funny clothes entered the building and said

" I am the Ministry of Magic of America and i know for a fact that there are wizards among us, I would suggest to them to surrender if they want everyone to leave unharmed"

Whispers were heard when Kurt voice interrupted them

"If I may, I would like to tell you that they are gone, there were life twelve of them, all of them wearing black robes with green, blue, gold, bronze and other colors."

"Did you saw them?" spoke the ministry

"Yes i did they left the building mere minutes before you arrived"

"I see, but i still need some proof that there are no more wizards here"

"Kurt why did you told them that?" Blaine whispered

"Because Blaine, they shouldn't exist, that's not normal"

"What happened to you Kurt, why are you against them, you don't know if they're the bad guys.." he was cut of by Kurt scoffing

"You know for someone that isn't even a wizard you sure are protective of them"

"You, the one with the bow tie come here"

"What, Why?"

"You are going to be tested"

"But I'm no wizard"

"That's what I am going to prove"

"What, no. I'm not going to be tested against my will"

"Oh but you will" The ministry said and turned to the two man beside him "Get him"

In a flash Blaine was being dragged to the ministry and his hand was given to the ministry, the ministry had his wand in hand and was about to make a spell when a voice yelled "**Expelliarmus" **

"No" whispered Blaine "It can't be"

"Miss Potter I see you came to join us"

"Join you... I think is more like fight you" she yelled she was on her broom when a flash of light was thrown to her which she dodge gracefully "You should've done your research better, I'm in my Quidditch team, one of the best players i might add"

"Quidditch tournament 2008, Gryffindor vs Slytherin" said Rachel simply.

Blaine knew of what she was talking about

_There were 2 minutes for the Quidditch game to be over Blaine was a keeper while Rachel was a beater, he was guarding the goals posts when a Bludger hit him and was falling he remembered Rachel coming to help him, She offered her hand and he took it, he knew it wasn't time to not trust her, he was about to fall and ended injured, Rachel help him to get back on his broom, he smiled at her and she nodded, and he knew that she was to be trusted_

Blaine got free from the grips, Rachel descended a bit and extended her hand, Blaine saw this and took her hand, he got a hold on her hand and with one movement he had climbed on the back of her broom.

Kurt was shocked and speechless, Blaine, his boyfriend was a wizard, and probably was his ex right now.

The ministry of magic was furious, he made them forget about Wizards and left.

Rachel and Blaine were flying on the broom when they felt a breeze beside them, they turn their heads and saw one Draco Malfoy flying beside them

"I told you I was going to wait for you" he shared a shy smile with Rachel ,which she returned.

"What's going on? Why was the american ministry of magic there?" Blaine asked after a few minutes of silence

"They were there, because apparently there was a breach in security in the ministry, many covers were blown, mine was one of them, all the covers were from people that was hiding from you-know-who and others because they were witnesses, All I know is that the only covers of people living in america were a total of four, and i know that there were nore than four people hiding in america, the four blown covers, were from people living in Ohio, Akron, Lima, and Westerville. We were the only ones to be discovered and everyone was related to me somehow. Shelby Corcoran, hers was blown because she was pretending to be my mum, Charlie Weasly aka Jesse St james, his was blown because he was keeping me safe, and Yours was blown because we are family, because Sirius was my godfather."

"Why only ours, why only the covers of the people related to you?"

"Because, My life was threatened by the dark lord. He knew I was dangerous, he knew that I was intelligent and I was going to be able to help Harry to defeat him, he knew that me being with Harry was dangerous. He knew that I couldn't be trusted to not help Harry, after all I'm a Slytherin I'm not to be trusted, the only way to be safe and everyone to be safe was me hiding. My cover was first blown when Dumbledore died, he had made a spell for no one to know about my cover, but the moment he died my cover became visible and everyone who wanted could've take a hold on my cover name." she said with her voice breaking down at the end. she wiped some tears before speaking again "We are about to get to the burrow, I'm warning you, everyone is in there they're going to have questions , for me and mostly you."

All Blaine could think was, What I have gotten myself into?..

**I'm going to try and update the weekend if not next week.. Thanks to everyone. And for the ones that like Vampire Diaries I'm currently writing a glee and Vampire Diaries crossover**

**I hope you like this chapter, and if you have suggestions for me they are accepted.. :)**


End file.
